Forgotten
by kyasurin.0kyuu
Summary: I thought everything that was lost can be found and if not, it can be replaced. Well, unfortunately this is not applicable for me. It's something that is impossible to be returned, repaired and found.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 1: Missing Photo**

I opened the curtains and the bright sunshine made my eyes snapped off. It is a good day to start looking for lost things. … Lost memories.

My bedroom is at the 2nd floor. It seems fine though the walls have contemporary theme, painted in dark yellow color. Abstract paintings are hang in every side of the wall and they become more alive during daylight because of the sunlight passing through my room. It's not that big and spacious that it can make someone feel so alone.

Once you open the door, you can immediately see my bed, a simple one covered in an old rose mattress. Beside it is my dresser, on the left side. The only things that makes me uncomfortable inside this room are the pictures on my table. There is a family photo on the first frame, photo with a poker faced girl on the second and the one with nothing on it. I don't know if I'm bothered about the missing photo or just about those unfamiliar faces because they fill my mind with unanswerable questions, annoying clarifications. Still, I left it there standing in case I could remember something.

I went downstairs after washing my face and find myself searching for a terrible smell which I found out coming from a lit cigar. There she is, not wearing an apron and a household slipper nor making an appetizing breakfast instead dressed in a one sided long sleeve leaving her other arm open, dark brown mini dress with black heels and smoking through her cigar.

"Oh, mornin' darling. There's bread and coffee in the dining. Go help yourself", she said. I went in the dining and eat. There's nothing much to ask so I sat in silence busy filling my empty stomach.

"So… How's your night?" She walked from the living room to the dining and sat with me. I looked at her cigar so she put it down on her cigar plate.

"Very comfortable" I told her.

" That's pretty good.." She smiled at me and observed how I eat. It made me uncomfortable so I looked away.

"You know, you can call me-" I stopped her and said "Mom.. I know. That's how every daughter should call their mother. You are Yuka Azumi former Yuka Yukihira, divorced from Izumi Yukihira after 8 yrs of being together, currently working at GL Towers, a real estate company in Tokyo, Japan and lastly, Mikan Sakura Yukihira's mother."

That was breathtaking so I pause for a moment before I drink my coffee.

"Hearing it from you after 2 months really gives me the creeps.. Well, I cant blame you for that. So, it looks like we won't be needing a brief session for today about me. Then, excuse me baby but I must go now. There's a lot of fast foods outside. I'll leave the money here and just call me for anything.. Bye!"

Before I can even say anything, she had gone outside and left me alone in our house. Speaking for call, I haven't seen my phone since then, the incident.. I cleaned the dining and got my phone from my drawer and sat in the living room. Again, I feel imbecile just holding it. I don't even know how to unlock it. After some touch and whatever you call it- I saw a cherry tree as a wallpaper and as I open the menu I noticed that I used a pink theme in my phone specifically the Sakura tree. I directly open the messages and surprised to see…..nothing.

Suddenly, I felt nervous and afraid like there's a barrier and I'm enclosed by it not allowed to uncover things that I supposed to know. Eventually, I saw myself viewing the photos. The first one was me lying in a hospital bed. I think that was the most recent so I scanned for the late dated photos until I saw myself stained with blood. But I didn't feel intrigued by it because it's a fact that I had been in an accident, it's about the whole picture. It seems like I'm not alone in that accident.

Yesterday was the first day I've been awaken from a long dream.. That's how I describe it. From that moment I've seen unfamiliar faces, and unknown names. I don't understand anything at all as they keep bugging me so they called the doctor. Then the first word I just understand from that day is Amnesia or memory loss. He said it was due to trauma from the accident.. It's actually a car accident so the doctor told me that the strong impact is the cause of my memory loss and since I am in the driver seat, it was worse.. I haven't been to the area of the accident. It's that I am not allowed to yet.

My mom, Yuka Yukihira, best friend, Hotaru Imai and dad, Izumi Yukihira were the first three persons introduced to me though there were many faces surprised when I opened my eyes- all of them unidentified. They were the persons who told me pieces of who I am in the past. Of course just like me, they don't know how to start. The doctor helped me by asking questions to range my memory loss, from those that I remember and I don't. But as hard as I try, I really don't remember anything. So they decided to begin with the name Mikan.

That's me, Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihira. Mikan Sakura are my first two names then my mother's, Azumi and my surname which is my dad's, Yukihira. It's too long so I prefer calling myself Mikan Sakura. Maybe this answers why I chose sakura flowers as my wallpaper in my phone. My session with my mother ended at lunch time. She just introduced herself as my mother, where we live, clarifying me about her relationship with my dad due to the fact that they're divorced and my teen life, school, friends etc.

My father came next. This time, we didn't go straight to talking unlike what my mother did. He looked at me for the first 5 minutes. Withdrawing himself from what-i-think-trauma seeing her newly born 17 yr old daughter who doesn't even know him, he said, "Soon."

That's the first word I heard from my father after the accident that left nothing on me. One big word. I don't know what it means until he ended our first meeting.

"You'll wake up soon. I don't have to tell you infos you've known for 17 yrs of your existence. Sorry if I made you upset but I won't tell you any sort of family history or any personal data. We just have to wait and the day will come that you'll return and be the one to tell us everything."

For him it was nothing, boring, useless but for me every little thing is important because that's me. I'm not upset. I'm heated. I'm wrong. It's not trauma that kept him in silence for 5 min, it's insensitivity.

"You're not my dad." I don't care anymore about what my mom said about him. I don't dare to believe that I have an indifferent father.

"What?-" He turned to me at that moment. But I immediately cut him off.

"How can a father say insensible things to his daughter who doesn't even remember her name? OR maybe you don't even believe that amnesia thing?"

I'm serious. He's calm. It's a straight conversation and I don't feel any connection at all. I'm expecting a transition from calmness to ferocity. I cant find any reason for someone to have any emotions except from it but maybe I can.

"People believe what they want to believe. I didn't mention anything about you faking all this stuff. It's up to you if you want to believe things that way." He's smirking. I can't take it. Why are we in this kind of conversation. I don't need him at all. There's nothing he can do to ease this feeling of emptiness.

"Then what is it. What is it that you believe?" I calmly asked him.

"I said it already. I believe that you'll return as soon as possible." Before I could even respond, he left.

I spend the night thinking about what he said. About returning. How can I do that? How can I return if I don't know where am I? He's making things complicated. But then when I think back to what he said it seems like he's pointing out that I'm in this trouble on my own will - that I want it. That's not possible. Yet, he had given me an answer. He cant help me fill this bareness. Only I can fill it.

Noon

After I ate my pizza, my phone suddenly rung. I was surprised to see a name, HOTARU in it. Anxiously, I answered the call.

"He-" But before I can complete my greeting, she cut me off.

"Meet me at Grey's Coffee Shop. 3 pm. "

"Who are you?"

"Baka. You got amnesia not dyslexia."

"So-"

Why does she keep on cutting me off? I don't know her. I mean, her name's Hotaru but …. Something came on my mind. The bedroom. The table. The frame. The 2 photos. I immediately went upstairs to confirm things. There she is in the 2nd photo. My bestfriend.

Grey's CS

I wore a pair of shirt and jeans. I also have my jacket just incase. When I got out of our house, everything seemed like a maze. Cars were rushing down the road, people are everywhere and I- trapped around them. Where is it? All I can see are sky scrapers.

Not knowing where to go, I followed my instincts. I went straight to my right and there I was standing nowhere. I knew I had no choice but to ask someone. I spotted a boy maybe around my age, taller than me, walking against my direction. He was holding a take out coffee from Grey's.

"Hi. Can you tell me where is Grey's?" I approached him hoping that he could give me a straight answer. Though my hands were shaking out of tension, I know I have to be a normal teenage girl asking someone for directions. However…

"Mikan! What are you doing here? I was actually planning to visit you at the hospital. Are you alright?" His words directly hit me everywhere. It demands an answer- something I don't have. He made me feel more uneasy and frightened.

"Im sorry if I don't recognize you but can you tell me where did you buy that? Uhmm Im really in a hurry.." I avoided his eyes.

"It's me Ruka- OH.." Suddenly he stopped. He was looking at my injury. I felt conscious of it. I forgot to take off the bandage.

"At the end of this avenue, turn right. You'll find it there." This guy is weird. For a moment he's acting like we were associates then now…

"I'm sorry. I might have mistaken you for someone."

"That's fine. Thanks!" I smiled at him and head to the directions he said. When I looked at the time, it's 5 minutes before 3. I hurried and found a coffee shop - Grey's.

I entered and carefully scan the room of a crimsoned eye girl. Then someone called my name and said, "Ba-ka. Stupid as ever."

I was stunned to see a girl in white polo and jeans holding a pile of books and a laptop. I sat in front of her and quietly wait for her actions.

I'm right. She is the girl in the picture.

We sat there for minutes. Then, she stared back at me for another minute. I don't know what is with her, this enigmatic-supposed-to be best friend of mine but all I know is I need her to complete a missing piece of me.

At Grey's

"He needs you now." she said. Not a greeting nor a simple smile. Not a word nor a look.

This girl must be crazy. She might have been in an accident. These were the things that I've been thinking after I heard enough from her. She was opening a file in her laptop. Turning it around, I saw it.

There it is….the third photo.

* * *

Hi guys! Long time no see after a long hiatus. Here's another story for all of you.

MIKANxNATSUME

-kyasurin.0kyuu


End file.
